Carnie Joy
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: Sequel to Carnie Fun, hope you enjoy. Full Summary inside.


**Carnie Joy**

**Wow, I am so amazed at all the reviews I got, ('o'). I am still unsure if I am going to continue this as a full story right now I am brainstorming the idea, I hope that you all enjoy my sequel to ****Carnie Fun, ****and I hope to please the people that want a full story. I just need a little time, but I can do this for you. Ok so here is a part two and it is called ****Carnie Joy****, now ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**XOXOXO**

Naruto stood on the side of the stage, they were about to go on and he was nervous for some reason. About an hour ago he was released from the cage leaving Sasuke alone, he felt so nauseous about him having to stay in a cage. Something inside him didn't believe it to be true, he wasn't a wild and untamable beast; he was just stubborn.

"Ladies and gentleman that was Gaara-dini and his wonderful assistant Lee, with their wonderful magic tricks and illusions!" the announcer said into the speakers

As Gaara and his lover/assistant Lee stepped out of the stage tent, Naruto was stretching out his muscles.

"So, Naruto, we heard that you and the Uchiha had fun last night." Gaara taunted, grabbing Lee from around the waist to pull him into a loving hold but in a teasing manner.

"Oh, Gaara, do not be rude. Naruto was exploring his youth as a man; you cannot blame him for such actions." Lee soothed, eyes filled with comfort.

Naruto blushed, at the couple before him, thoughts of earlier brought back to his memory. He smiled at the reminder; he was going to visit the Uchiha during his showing, and hopefully Sasuke would be glad to see him.

"Ok, ladies and gentleman, it is time to see the show you've all been waiting for; Iruka and the Skillful Acrobatic Wonders!!!" The announcer exclaimed.

Naruto looked around and waited for his partners; Kiba walked up with his black sparkling leotard along with Akamaru on his head, wearing his own black matching mini jacket, Iruka following not far behind in his brown sequined pant suit. They got in formation and entered the tent doing cartwheels and jumps, anything to get the crowd cheering and jumping in the stands.

…………

When they were finished with the show, the cheers were outrageously loud; Naruto smiled and waved his goodbyes before running to his dressing room so he could change into regular clothes, so as not to get recognized. Stepping out in a pair of ripped jeans and an orange t-shirt, he was confronted with Iruka and Kakashi in the doorway.

Iruka was pinned against the doorframe and Kakashi was kissing his neck torturing the blonde's mentor, clearing his throat he brought he two out of the stupor they were in. Immediately Iruka pushed Kakashi away, almost forcing him to fall down the steps. Catching his balance, Kakashi stood next to Iruka and put on an amused expression as Iruka fumbled for words of explanation.

"What Iruka is trying to say is: we stay out of your sex life, so don't worry about his." Kakashi stated, pulling Iruka away

"No! That is not what I wanted to say! Naruto, you need to stay away from Sas-….." Iruka's crazy rant was cut off by a hand covering his mouth as well as a door being slammed as Kakashi took him into his trailer.

Kakashi stepped back out of the trailer to throw a key at the blonde. "Enjoy yourself Naruto, I know I will." He said, before going back inside his trailer to join Iruka.

Naruto blinked in surprise before pocketing the key and making his way to Sasuke's tent to see what it was like to be a part of the audience. He casually walked in to see a large crowd circling the cage from which Sasuke was locked in; he watched as the parents of their children whispered things to one another.

How the teenage girls giggled and whispered about how sexy the rugged beast man was, Naruto had the urge to lean forward and whisper how it was him who the 'beast' loved on, and how last night said 'beast' was pounding into him. But he refrained, biting his lip and keeping his eyes on the man in the cage.

Sasuke was completely annoyed, the girls would simply not leave him alone. He growled and jumped and slammed at them, but that seemed to have fueled their amazement. Finally he spotted him, the sexy blonde, standing in the corner watching the teenage girls as they whispered to each other. He nearly smiled when he noticed a hint of disgust on Naruto's face as he watched the girls.

Once he caught his gaze the blonde man blushed a deep shade of red, Sasuke licked his lips suggestively never once looking away from him. Then something obstructed his view; he growled as he removed a pair of pink underwear, looking back up he saw that Naruto was still there, a big goofy smile on his face.

Soon, but not soon enough, the visitors were escorted out of the tent and off the property. Some of the guards even mistook Naruto for a visitor, until they got hit in the stomach and actually looked at the man.

"Our apologies, Naruto." They said as they doubled over but continued their rounds of removing guests.

Naruto just rolled his eyes before he turned on his heel and made his way back to the tent. When he walked in he saw Sasuke there on the floor of his cage with a frown on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he came closer taking a seat on the opposite side of the bars.

"Women are disgusting creatures." Sasuke replied, holding out a pair of underwear.

"Ooh, who gave you these?" Naruto asked, grabbing the underwear and stretching out the elastic, showing off the frilly boy shorts in pink lace.

"Some girl; it made me feel like a whore." He said grumbling.

"I'm sorry, would you like some company to make you feel better?" He asked, slipping his hand through the cage to touch the raven's knee.

"I would love it….but how are you going to get in?" Sasuke asked the man.

"With the key, you dummy." Naruto laughed as he pulled the key out of his pocket.

Standing up, he walked to the door of the cage and unlocked it; slowly he stepped inside, he closed the door and made his way toward the Uchiha. They met each other in a passion filled kiss, parting only to gather more air in their lungs.

"Sasuke." He panted as he pressed up against the half naked man in front of him.

Instead of answering him, Sasuke just pulled him into another kiss and began removing his shirt. Lifting the shirt tail up and over the man's head revealing his well- toned chest, he slid his tongue into the opening of Naruto's mouth and caressed the other's tongue, re-exploring the deep cavern that was his mouth.

Naruto responded eagerly, pressing his hands against the hard chest kneading his skin. Slipping his hands down to the slim waist, he began pushing the lion cloth down passed his hips and to the floor. Naruto stared at the raven's erection, not able to tear his eyes from such a thing. Sasuke smirked before lifting his chin and pulling him into another kiss, this time soft and tentative. Slowly, he slid his tongue over the blonde's lower lip, and then he kissed his chin.

Slowly making his way lower until he reached his chest, he stopped to bite his nipples; the pain of this was somehow pleasurable to the blonde. As the raven continued this, he worked his hands lower to the buttons of Naruto's jeans, unbuttoning them without a problem.

Soon the pants were loose and around Naruto's ankles, Naruto suddenly found himself on the floor and the raven tugging on his jeans. Once they were removed, Sasuke was on top of him once again, erections caressing each other, hot mouth upon hot mouth. Sasuke ground down into the man as he thrust up into him, friction forcing them to release moans of their evident arousal. Sitting back, Sasuke stared down at the sweating blonde; he found himself curious as to how flexible the man really was. He was called the rubber man after all.

"Naruto," He panted, barely hearing Naruto whisper a 'huh?' in return.

"How flexible are you?" He asked, reaching down to massage Naruto's thighs.

"Pretty flexible….why?" Naruto answered, moaning when the rubs grew very close to his erection.

"I want to see. Will you show me?" Sasuke's mischievous eyes watched for a response.

"Ungh, please just stop rubbing my thighs. I'll show if you just let me go." Naruto agreed, whine evident in his voice.

Sasuke released him and sat back on his haunches to watch his lover. Naruto turned toward him with a blush highlighting his cheeks.

"It's so embarrassing to do this all naked." He said, blush darkening as he giggled in nervousness

Sasuke just nodded in encouragement and watched his lover intently. Naruto stood up on shaky legs, erection standing at command as well, and slowly he spread his leg into a stance. In less then a minute, Sasuke was toppled on the floor, nose bleeding because of the sight before him.

Naruto was there before him in the splits position, legs stretched on either side of him, the muscles in his legs contracting as he settled himself flat on the floor, still in the same position. Sasuke watched in awe as the erection remained hard and upright; wiping his nose of any excess blood, he continued watching, lust hazing over his gaze. Naruto felt self conscious but even more aroused when he saw the lust burning deep in the onyx orbs.

Naruto licked his lips as he brought his legs back from their previous place, stretching them in front of him. He brought his knees up as he lifted his right leg up over and behind his shoulder, and then followed with the other. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight before him.

Naruto had opened himself for him to see with no problem; he bared his most sacred part for him to see. Naruto panted but stayed in place, completely dazed, looking up he saw Sasuke licking his own lips and making his way toward him. The blonde gulped in anticipation for what was soon to come, he looked down and saw his penis twitch, leaking pre cum from the tip, and then he saw a pair of pale hands on his skin.

He watched as Sasuke slide his hands over the plump flesh of his bottom; Sasuke slid his fingers in between the crack, scratching him softly with his nail. Naruto moaned in pleasure, his hands immobile seeing as they were trapped behind his thighs, trying to push his legs back from their place, Sasuke stopped him.

"No, you're going to stay like this. I prefer it when you can't move at all." He said, slipping his hands back to their place on his butt, kneading his skin.

Naruto moaned placing his hands behind him propping him up a little as Sasuke tortured him. Sasuke leaned down to slip his tongue over Naruto's tan flesh, even biting his ass cheek at one point, anything to get the man to react in a different ways. He stuck his tongue out of his mouth and licked the blonde's tan tush, slipping it in between the round cheeks, loving the sounds emitting from the writhing body beneath him.

Naruto winced in pleasure, wishing that something so weird didn't feel so good, rocking forward he encouraged the raven to continue. And continue he did, relentlessly so, not stopping his torturous strokes for any amount of begging. He could feel his erection growing painful, but he continued anyway, licking up the crack until he reached Naruto's tight sac.

Naruto cried out when he felt Sasuke begin to suck on the hot skin of his balls, teasing him into an almost sinful amount of pleasure. Naruto tried desperately to move deeper and farther at the same time but only succeeded in forcing Sasuke to hold him down with more force. Sasuke felt as if he was torturing himself; he needed his release, so he gave one full lick from the beginning of the blonde's crack all the way up to the backside of his erection.

Naruto whimpered when he felt the slick muscle remove itself from its place but gasped when he felt Sasuke already digging his fingers into his hole, unable to wait anymore. Naruto felt himself harden further if that were possible when he felt the fingers brush against his most sensitive spot. He moaned loudly, rocking his hips forward onto the fingers, almost riding them if it weren't for the thrusting motion that Sasuke was putting forth.

"Sasuke...please hurry. I don't think I can wait much longer." He whined, but protested when the fingers were removed from its place deep inside of him.

Sasuke didn't let him whine for long, as he placed his own organ at the wet slicked entrance, his own cock emitting a transparent fluid in anticipation. He pushed his way through the first ring, Naruto releasing a moan of both pain and pleasure. Naruto held himself in place the best he could, keeping himself propped up by his hands, and he felt it, the blinding pleasure of Sasuke's cock rubbing against his prostate gland. Almost immediately after that happened, the blond lost his control. He lost his hold, falling onto his back, no longer propped up and with Sasuke right above him.

Sasuke smirked down at the blonde, before pulling out of the tight heat and thrusting back within its warm confines. Naruto cried out feeling as if he was seeing stars, Sasuke repeated the action continually, leaning down toward the blonde he began kissing him, his kiss being returned with equal fervor. Naruto used the kiss to his advantage, slowly but surly releasing his legs from their place behind his head.

First his left, slowly bringing it out from its place and hooking it on Sasuke's shoulder, and then followed with the other. Pulling away they took deep breaths, Sasuke still pounding into the blonde's ass relentlessly. Naruto tightened his hold on the Uchiha's neck pulling him in for another kiss. Tongues rubbing against one another, caressing and loving, soft yet full of force.

They continued their work Sasuke thrusting into Naruto with the blonde responding excitedly, bucking his hips into the thrusts. Lifting his lower half using his legs Naruto received the thrusts as well as inflicting friction to his highly aroused erection.

"Ugh, Sasuke, I'm so close…harder, please faster I need release." He whined, threading his hands through the raven black hair.

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice. Increasing his speed and pressure, he pounded into the blonde; Naruto felt the coil in his abdomen tighten once more before he released his load on their stomachs. Sasuke gave one more thrust before the walls clamped down on him, causing him to release a loud groan as he spilt his seed into the man, a load so big it leaked out of the tight cavern as Sasuke slowly pulled out.

Naruto was breathless, unhooking his legs and somehow maneuvering them down to a normal degree, he wrapped is arms around the pale neck and brought Sasuke to his chest.

"Sasuke, my heart is beating so fast." He panted into the raven's black hair.

Sasuke listened silently and nodded; he could hear it loud and clear, lifting his head, he kissed the man on the lips softly before wrapping him in his arms and lying down for sleep to come over them.

………..

The next morning Naruto awoke to find himself partially dressed only wearing his underwear, in all their pink frilliness…….wait, what?!

Looking around, he spotted Sasuke watching him, more like watching his crotch; looking down to his hips, he found that he was wearing nothing but that girl's underwear.

"Sasuke! Where are my clothes?!" He asked in an outrage.

"I have them….hidden. I rather like pink on you, Naruto…you should wear it more often." He suggested, signature smirk already in place.

"Hidden! How am I supposed to walk into my trailer, let alone anywhere, with this piece of dental floss on?!" He ranted, standing abruptly to stumble backwards in pain.

Sasuke realized this and stood walking toward the blonde and swallowing him in a hug, rubbing his ass with the palm of his hand. Giving him a long wet kiss, Sasuke looked down at the short blonde.

"That is for you to figure out. Now go." He said, turning the blonde toward the door of the cage and slapping him on a tan ass cheek.

Naruto scowled at the raven but walked out anyway, locking the cage up before he left. Keeping his head down, he began to walk away.

"Hey, Naruto…..I care about you." Sasuke said awkwardly, with an un-Uchiha blush lighting his cheeks.

"I-I care about you too Sasuke….a lot." He replied, the words having given him confidence.

Turning on his heel, Naruto marched out of the tent and toward his trailer, not noticing the weird looks he was receiving from the other carnies in the area. He didn't even pay mind to Sakura's screams, or Iruka's ranting as he walked into his trailer closed the door and lay down ready to dream sweet dreams about the one who cared.

……….

Sakura trembled in horror, "How did that brat get my underwear?!" She asked herself hoarsely. "I threw those at Sasuke." She ran into her room and began to cry her annoying little cry.

………

"Kakashi, my- my student, has just walked out of that tent with a pair of I don't even know." Iruka whispered in terror.

"Oh dolphin, you know what it is. I bought you a pair recently for Christmas, remember? It's just you don't have them anymore because right after you put them on…..I ripped them off." He explained coyly Iruka slapped him on the arm but leaned into him for one last kiss before walking off to get to work

………

Sasuke sit in the middle of his cage smelling the clothes of his lover, delicious, that how they smelled, just like him. With that Sasuke lay down on the floor and thought about non other than Uzumaki Naruto.

**XOXOXO**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the sequel to Carnie Fun, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can with that full story. **

**Read and review**

**-HitomiPMS-11**


End file.
